Hawaiian Paradise
The Hawaiian Paradise is an extension of FarmVille. It was first mentioned in FarmVille short time after Winter Wonderland (farm) was released. FarmVille's released the 5th Farm on the February 28th, 2012 to start with early access for . It was released free to all players on the March 6th, 2012. It is the fifth expansion after the Winter Wonderland and offers a fifth farm if you count the home farm every player has from the beginning. News is new currency - Coconuts. You start with 5,000 Coconuts and can earn more from harvesting crops or trees on Hawaiian Paradise farm. Similar to the previous Lighthouse Cove and Polar Train Station, you will have the Volcano Reef that can be upgraded in 10 stages with 3 types of building materials. Like the previous 2 farms there is a limited number of plots (see more on Farm Upgrade) but this is the first time that you will have 2 types of plots - Water Plots and Land Plots. Usual crops can be seeded on land crops. Some new crops, like Water Oysters and Shrimp, can be planted only on water plots. Similar to previous farms, here you have Treasure that needs to be opened with Crowbars (Buried Treasure on land) or Fishing Nets (Sea Treasure in water). Again you have small, medium, large and extra large treasures. When you arrive to the new farm you will see a new Island Storage Cellar and a new pen - the Ocean Animal Pen Aquarium, on the water side of the farm. When you get there you can start to build * Hawaiian Paradise Orchard, * Hawaiian Paradise Garage, * Hawaiian Paradise Storage Cellar, * Hawaiian Paradise Chicken Coop, * Island Aviary, * Hawaiian Paradise Horse Paddock, * Hawaiian Paradise Cow Pasture, * Hawaiian Paradise Livestock Pen, * Hawaiian Paradise Tiki Bar, * and an Aquarium. The Hawaiian Paradise Tiki Bar is a Crafting Building on this farm. Hawaiian Paradise Farm preview dFx6N-bTo5I Early Release Released Date Unconfirmed. HAWAIIAN PARADISE IS HERE! LOADING SCREEN EARLY ACCESS TICKET VIP PASS INFORMATION Hawaii Paradise Farm Expansion* You start with usual 12x12 farm with up to 45 plots on land and 10 plots in the water. Volcano Reef The Volcano Reef is similar to the previous Polar Train Station and Lighthouse Cove. You have to build it using the following materials: Building the Volcano Reef will give you chances of getting presents everyday! STAGES Harvesting the Volcano Reef will give the farmer a gift and one to share with a "Your Surf Just Delivered..." message. Crops Trees Tree Table For the full list of trees and profitability, see Tree Table. Animals Buildings ANIMAL PENS, CRAFTING & STORAGE BUILDINGS DECORATION BUILDINGS Crafting - Tiki Bar RECIPES Exclusive Water Animal Pen - Aquarium Vehicles WATER VEHICLES LAND VEHICLES Decorations Clothing Reveal Treasures Quests HAWAIIAN MAILA QUEST HAWAIIAN SURFER QUEST HAWAIIAN UKULELE BILL QUEST Gallery Hawaiian_Paradise_Travel_Between_Farms_Screen.jpg Hawaii Paradise Early Access Loading Screen.png|Early Access Loading Screen Hawaii Paradise Expand Screen.png|Expand Your Farm Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Villa Loading Screen.PNG|Hawaiian Villa Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Villa Pop Up Notice.PNG|Coconuts vs Hawaiian Villa Travel Screen Hawaii Paradise Is Here Loading Screen.png|Hawaiian Paradise IS HERE! Loading Screen Hawaiian Paradise Free Acess.png|FREE ACCESS!!! Let's Go! Hawaiian Paradise Welcome.png|Free Access - Welcome Message Hawaiian Paradise Welcome II.png|Welcome Message Continued... Hawaiina Paradise Welcome III.png|Welcome Message Continued... Hawaiina Paradise Welcome IV.png|Welcome Message Continued... Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Pop Up Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Pop Up Message Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Initial Message.png|HP Orchard Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Orchard Inside Building Materials.png|HP Orchard Inside Building Materials Required Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Initial Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Aviary Inside Building Materials.png|HP Aviary Inside Building Materials Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef 1st Harvest Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef 1st Harvest Message Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef Initial Message.png|HP Volcano Reef Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Volcano Reef Inside Building Material Requirements.png|HP Volcano Reef Inside Building Material Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Wildlife Habitat Initial Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Wildlife Habitat Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Wildlife Habitat Inside Building Materials.png|HP Wildlife Habitat Inside Building Material Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Zoo Initial Message.png|Hawaiian Paradise Zoo Start Message Hawaiian Paradise Zoo Inside Building Materials.png|HP Zoo Inside Building Material Requirements Hawaiian Paradise Master Taro Loading Screen.PNG|Earn Coconuts Faster Loading Screen See Also * English Countryside * Lighthouse Cove (farm) * Winter Wonderland (farm) Category:Expansion